In a semiconductor device, such as an integrated circuit (IC) or a large scale integration (LSI), many resistors are used. Some of the resistors are diffusion regions formed in a substrate and some of the resistors are conductive layers formed in upper layers above the underlying structures. With decreasing semiconductor device dimensions, reduced parasitic capacitance of the resistors is required.